Because You Live
by untitledrandomness
Summary: He is falling for the girl, He definitely is but he is denying it because he is not supposed to fall in love with his best friend's girlfriend. AU. OOC. Sebtana with Huntana
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian is tired and torn. Being an intern in his own father's law firm in this big city, New York, is not as easy as most people thought. In fact, it is a total disaster to him. He feels like he is being bullied by most of his seniors and even his father is giving him a hard time. Every day he feels like quitting. Thankfully, the week is over and it is Saturday night, so he is just going to sleep and rest throughout the weekends before going through another hell. He will be all alone at home on weekends thinking about the upcoming hell on earth. He sighs exasperatedly.

After a long tiring walk from his parked car, he finally reaches his apartment and he definitely cannot wait to jump on his bed as he looks for the door key in his bag. Then, as he holds the doorknob, he realizes that the door is not even locked. He feels strange as he recalls that he definitely was the last one to leave the apartment and he locked the door. Meanwhile his housemate, Hunter, is in Ontario for some business matter for the past three days and he should be away for another week. As a son of a well-known real estate developer in the states, Hunter needs to be on the run most of the time especially since he is also an intern.

"I guess, this is it," Sebastian takes a broomstick that is most probably left by a janitor besides his neighbor's door to use as a protection. He doubts that it is going to be much of a help anyway if there are real robbers in his home but it is better than nothing since he is too tired to even flick his fingers.

He takes a deep breath and he is thinking that maybe it is not a bad idea if he got beat up so that he does not have to go to work anymore.

"Who am I kidding?" He whispers to himself as he pushes the door slowly. There is no sound can be heard as he takes a sneak peek into his home through the door opening. He keeps on pushing the door until it is fully opened. There is nothing in the hallway just like the way it was when he left the house. So he walks in silently until arrives at the lounge.

And the first thing he sees on the couch is really surprising him.

"What the hell?!"

The two figures on the couch quickly stop doing whatever they were doing on the couch as they hear Sebastian's voice. Thankfully their clothes are still intact on them.

"Hey Sebastian!" Both Hunter and his girlfriend, Santana say simultaneously with a grin on their faces. Santana quickly pushes herself from Hunter and fixes her messy hair. Sebastian just stares at her as he notices how sexy she looks with the messed hair. His stare trails down her curvy figure and he may be feeling a little disappointed that she still has her one piece green dress on her. He knew Santana for years ever since high school and he realizes that she is getting prettier every time he sees her.

"Hey buddy! You got home so early today!" Hunter says cheerily that brings Sebastian back to reality. Hunter walks towards Sebastian and gives him a pat on his shoulder. Sebastian somehow feels so bothered with the situation.

"Dude, don't you dare buddy me right now! I am so pissed off," He slaps Hunter's hand away. Hunter looks at him in perplexity.

"Wow, scary," Santana whispers to herself, although the boys do hear her, as she stands up while fixing her hair. She walks towards the boys and when she reaches them, she pulls Hunter towards her and gives him a peck on his cheek. There is a big happy grin on Hunter's face while keeping his composure. Sebastian suddenly feels annoyed at this scene and looks away.

"See you later baby," she giggles and walks towards the wash room. The boys keep on looking at the girl's figure until she disappears into the room.

"Adorable," Hunter says in whispering tone while Sebastian is looking at his housemate with a grumpy look. If a look can kill, Sebastian is sure that Hunter would be dead by now.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Sebastian snaps suddenly and this startles Hunter who was fantasizing.

"Well, you know, we haven't seen each other for months, so we just..."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear all those making out stories. It just gives me the creep."

"Well, you were asking what we both were doing, so I am telling you that," Hunter sits on the couch with a smile. Sebastian can feel that his ears are both turning red.

"No, I am not asking you that, my foolish buddy!" Hunter laughs without looking at Sebastian. "First, you didn't lock the front door that I thought we're robbed. And second, why the hell didn't you guys get a room and lock the freakin door!"

"Hey, cool down dude! It is no big deal" Hunter laughs again "There is no need to lock the door, I'm in the house, with my girl, Santana some more,"

Sebastian realizes that Hunter was right. It is not a big deal at all but somehow, Sebastian cannot control his anger and he just does not feel right about something. He is just unable to point out the exact reason of his anger.

"I was so freakin tired, dude. So freakin tired and so pissed off and I didn't know that you're home, making out with your girlfriend on my couch. Of course it is a big deal when my house is unlocked without my knowledge!" He says loudly, almost screaming as he stares at Hunter as if he is going to eat him alive. Hunter obviously is surprised.

"Okay, I am sorry. I should have told you that I am home and I should lock the door or whatever." Hunter says with a smirk. He definitely does not look apologetic at all to Sebastian. Sebastian is holding back a fist and few curses.

"But the thing is I won't be home for long. I am going back to Ontario tomorrow after lunch. Still have some clients to meet and some others deals shit with them,"

"What? But what about these entire luggages and..." Sebastian notices that there are few luggages beside his couch.

"Wait, red and pink luggage. They're not yours! What are these?! I thought you're home for good," Sebastian feels like there is a fact that is impossible to be swallowed.

"They are hers," Hunter says proudly.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian is totally confused."Is she going with you tomorrow?"

"No silly! There is no way she's coming with me to work. I wish she will but no."

"Then, what's with the luggage and all?"

"Dude, sometimes I really wonder how the hell you passed your law school. You're so freakin clueless." Hunter snorts and Sebastian is about to curse when Hunter quickly interrupts, "She will be staying here."

"Are you serious" Hunter nods with a reassuring smile. Sebastian thinks that having her in his home is definitely not a good idea, totally a disaster especially when it is related to Hunter but somehow his stomach is filling with excitement. Or maybe it is because the lunch he had just now is giving an effect. He is confused.

"Is she going to stay here for good? Does she know that you're going away for another week?" There is so many other questions linger in his head.

"Chill dude, she is having her summer break so she is visiting me here," Sebastian sighs in relief although deep inside he is questioningly disappointed. "Of course, she knows that I am leaving but I tell her that I'll be here now and then to be with her," Hunter smiles slyly.

"Gosh, I don't like the sound of that. But you know what? I don't care. As long as none of you gets in my way, I don't care. Just leave me alone!" Sebastian walks away from Hunter and quickly walks towards his room.

As he walks pass Hunter's room, he sees Santana with nothing but a towel wrapping her body. She just had her shower and she does not notice that Sebastian is staring at her in awe. Her skin is glimmering and her wet hair is so luscious under the dim light in Hunter's room. Sebastian realizes that he is staring at the girl but he somehow is unable to stop himself from doing so. Santana is looking through the window while drying her hair with her hair dryer that she brought along. Sebastian can hear that she is singing softly despite the buzzing sound of the hair dryer as she moves her body rhythmically.

"Damn, what is wrong with me," Sebastian shakes his head, and closes his eyes as he realizes that he has been standing there for quite some time.

"Hey Bas," he suddenly realizes that the buzzing sound has stopped and Santana is standing next to him, half naked. He almost chokes but still able to remain calm.

"Hey San, what are you doing here with, you know, like this?" He definitely is choked. He tries not to look down at anything below her neck and struggles to keep down the flush that is going up his head.

"Well, I just had my shower and I totally forgot that my things are all outside there," She smiles warmly while her hand is holding her towel on top of her cleavage. Sebastian is swearing deep inside as he knows he is failing

"I see. You know what, I'll just help you get your things there," He knows that he needs to do something to keep him distracted and he needs to get away from her as soon as possible.

"Oh no. Hunter is there to help. You just go on have a rest. You look so miserable when I saw you just now. Your face was so pale as if you'd seen a ghost or something. You were so in mess, you know like crappy mess," She laughs adorably and he snorts. Seeing two people who were almost having sex on his couch is a lot worse than seeing a ghost. At least, during the daytime.

"I doubt that there was any ghost around anymore. You know, with both of you were doing it in my living hall, most of the ghosts died in shock and shame," Sebastian smirks. His cynical self is back when he meets his match. Santana rolls her eyes in annoyance. Sebastian notes the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Fine whatever. Just go on. Go to your room. Don't mind me." Santana pushes him effortlessly towards his room.

"Okay, fine." Sebastian says as they reach the outside of his room. "I'll be in my room if you need anything," Sebastian is sort of surprise with his own words. Why is he being nice by offering her some helps when he needs his rest so badly?

"As I said, Hunter is there to help me. You just have a sleep and wash away that stinking crap on your face," she says with a smirk and walks away.

"Hunter is there my ass," Sebastian whispers in annoyance but his stare lingers on Santana until her figure disappears from his sight. Then, he shakes his head to clear away everything that is filling up his head as he walks into his room.

He quickly closes the door and jumps on his bed. Sebastian tries to sleep but every time he closes his eyes, her face keeps coming into his mind. He is not sleepy at all and in fact he is not even tired anymore. Besides Hunter, Sebastian also has not seen Santana for quite some time and he is happy to see her gorgeous face again. He is excited to have another episode of bickering with the girl. Having the thought that he will not be alone on the weekends really gives him the excitement. However, he hates the fact that Hunter will also be around with Santana every now and then although Sebastian doubts that Hunter will be able to do so. Sebastian sighs.

All of sudden, Sebastian realizes that he is being ridiculous. At first when he got home, he was such a douchebag to Hunter that he felt like punching the man on his face. Then he acted like a nervous little boy in front of Santana that he was almost stuttered and choked.

Sebastian Smythe is in fact jealous of Hunter Clarington. Sebastian keeps wondering why the unnecessary hatred had come out of nowhere.

Then another fact is smacking him hard on the face. Sebastian Smythe is falling for Santana Lopez.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sebastian is sleeping soundly when he suddenly feels that his bed is slightly shaken. Then his sleep is totally disturbed when he feels a noticeable weight is placed onto his abdomen. He opens his eyes and the first thing he sees in the blurry night is Santana Lopez sitting on top of him with nothing but a black lingerie._

_"What the..."_

_Santana quickly placed her hand on Sebastian's mouth to keep him silent._

_"Shhh. Hunter is sleeping. We don't want to wake him up" she leans down closer to him and whispers. They are so close that he can feel that her hair is brushing his neck._

_Sebastian can feel the adrenaline rush inside his veins with the strong desire to pull her closer to him. However, in the same time he is afraid that Hunter might barge in._

_"Don't worry, I have locked the door. Just make sure that we won't make any sound and everything will be fine," Santana whispers seductively while removing her hand from Sebastian's mouth._

_Sebastian is surprised but he cannot stop smirking upon hearing that._

_"Not to make any sound, aye? How is that possible, Miss Lopez?" Sebastian pulls her closer to him that he can feel her heartbeat against his chest._

_"I don't know. You tell me Mr. Smythe". Sebastian groans as Santana's hands linger playfully over his bare chest._

_"Are you sure?" He grabs both of her hands softly but firm inside his._

_"I said don't worry. Hunter is a heavy sleeper" she tries to pull her hands but Sebastian won't allow it._

_"Oh stop saying his name," he sighs and pulls her closer until their lips crash into each other. Santana continues caressing his chest and trails her fingers down his body. He lets go a soft moan upon Santana's touch._

_Sebastian is so sure that he can feel the adrenaline rush inside his dilating veins when they suddenly are interrupted by sudden knocks on his room door._

_"Hey, Sebastian!"_

_He gasps._

_Hunter?_

"Sebastian!"

"Hey buddy come on!" Sebastian jumps off his bed when he received a harsh smack on his face.

Then, he sees Hunter who is standing beside his bed with crossed arms.

"Hunter, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to..." Sebastian quickly moves towards Hunter and kneel down in front of the other guy.

"Hey wake up already!" Hunter smacks him for the second time on the face but this time it is more painful since Sebastian has already awake.

"What on earth..." Sebastian is so startled and he starts looking around.

"Dude, are you still dreaming? Come on, I don't have all day." Hunter frowns.

Sebastian looks at his alarm clock by his bed and it is only 3 in the morning. Then, he keeps on looking around his room and there was no one else in the room besides the two of them. Santana is nowhere to be seen.

Sebastian looks at Hunter's face and sighs as a realization hits him.

_It was just a nightmare. The most desirable nightmare._


End file.
